Return of the Ring
by The Awsome one
Summary: AU/Modern Fic Years have passed and Saruon has returned. His goal is to rule the Modern Arda. Can a group of Elves bring back the missing members of the Fellowship of the Ring and stop Saruon? Better summary inside. Really slow updates!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I wanted to write because I was bored. This is an AU because Legolas, Elrond and Celeborn never sailed and this is a modern fic. I don't know why, but I have taken a liking to Celeborn, Glorfindel and Erestor, so they're in this fic. Note I shall shamelessly mix movie and bookverse together so if you have watched the movies and don't know something that I wrote, either I made it up or it's from the books. Same goes for Bookverse.**

**Summary: Legolas, Elrond and Celeborn never sailed to the Undying Lands. Other Elves stayed as well. Now years later in 2011 they have settled down in Vancouver British Columbia. Posing as a big extended family from Europe, some of our favorite Elves live good lives in Canada. That is until they get wind of the Ring and Saruon returning. With old enemies at every turn they need to find a way to bring back the rest of the Fellowship. The world needs them now. Unbet'ed story. **

**First in the Return of the Ring trilogy.**

**For this I just made something up on how The Great One – Tolkien – knew about Middle Earth. This is just a guess and not real, nor do I mean any offence to him or his family.**

**I don't own anyone or thing, but the plot. **

Chapter I

Years had passed since the War of the Ring. Elrond never sailed with Gandalf, Galadriel, Bilbo and Frodo. Celeborn never sailed years after. Legolas chose to stay in Middle Earth. Along with other Elves, they watched as the times of Middle Earth slowly but surely turned into the modern day Earth we know now. The Dwarves became extinct. Orcs, Goblins and Trolls died out from all the killing that came from the surviving Elves. And the Elves stayed hidden, living as humans, until Middle Earth was forgotten.

In the 1950's (**I think anyway. No book with me) **J.R.R Tolkien, a very great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great – you get the point – grandson of Aragorn son of Arathorn wrote three books on the War of the Ring with help from his ancestor Aragorn's Elven Friends. And so people learned about Middle Earth, just thinking it was a myth.

It wasn't.

Trouble is a brewing. The world needs the Fellowship back. But what can they do if only two are alive and only one of them still on Earth?

XXX

In the city of Vancouver, in British Columbia, in the country of Canada on the continent of North America, there was talk of a strange extended family rumored to be from Europe. It was a family of eight, all related somehow, but close and all male.

First there were the Owens. Liam and Timothy. They were father and son. Both with golden hair, blue eyes, tall and pale. Liam, the son, seemed in his early twenties with a good job as a plainclothes detective. No one had been able to lie to him because of his killer glare. His father, Timothy, more commonly known as Tim, was more of a leader and ran a jewelry shop. Tim's wife had died in an accident in Europe and no one talked about it.

The Phillips; Edward, Daniel and Rogan. They too looked a lot alike like the Owens family did. All with black hair and stormy grey eyes. Again tall and pale like the rest. All eight of the family were very handsome. Edward was a doctor at the local hospital, while his sons, Daniel and Rogan, ran a shop full of pranks and jokes and fun stuff that Liam enjoyed helping them with. Daniel and Rogan were known as Dan and Ro for short. The twins – for Daniel and Rogan were twins – were the same age as Liam and their mother also died, but in a mugging. His only daughter, Anna was only 16, two years younger than her brothers when she was killed in a shooting at a mall, not long after her mother.

Edward's father-in-law and Tim's first cousin, Charlie Smith moved after his wife left him, after something. Charlie and his wife Gabriella still loved each other, but she had to leave for health reasons. Charlie had silver hair, yet he seemed young as well, with blue eyes, like his cousins. He co-ran the jewelry stole with Tim and was close with his grandsons and cousin. Again he was tall and pale.

George Griffins and Eric Irwin were close friends of the family and part of it as well. George's grandmother had been Charlie's father's little sister and Eric was a fourth cousin of Edward. George was blond and blue eyed and tall as well as pale. Eric on the other hand was short and pale with black hair and warm brown eyes that gave you a killer glare. Almost as scary as Edward's, Liam's and Tim's glares. Eric was a writer and George really had no job. He sometimes worked at Daniel's and Rogan's store and sometimes the jewelry stole.

In short this was a very confusing family to keep straight. Three blonds, four black haired, and one silver haired. But they were nice and kind to the people they met and who ever needed help. But they were still strange in ways. They had been in Vancouver for 2 years and they didn't look any older. People claimed plastic surgery. Other's said that it ran in the family to look young. Others didn't care. They also had over long hair, but it fit them perfectly.

Also they had a very big addiction to any Lord of the Rings. They all had their favorite characters and argued over things. Like why weren't certain characters in there. And how the hell did Arwen replace the other Elven Lord, what's his name in the movie. Also they said the same from the animated version but with that Elf from the Fellowship.

They were one big happy family.

But to outsiders they were strange and kept to themselves. They never knew the real side of them.

Rogan and Daniel were both pranksters and enjoyed annoying the heck out of their family. Liam often joined in along with George, who only did it to annoy Eric. Charlie the one that connected them all together with blood and marriage, actually enjoyed the pranks as well, along as he wasn't targeted. Tim and Edward got annoyed with the pranksters, fore they were the ones usually targeted. Eric was not one to be fooled with. There was a reason he carried a large book with him. George got hit with it at least once every two _hours_.

For learning, Eric spent most of the time at the library, shooing people away, while he either read or wrote something down. Only George was brave enough to try and get him out, which usually ended up with them getting kicked out for 'improper use of books and volumes' as the librarian told them. Hitting George with books, are not improper. It's normal. At least that's Eric's argument.

Nothing could break Daniel, Rogan's and Liam's friendship. But they could be very violent at times and usually ended up breaking something. Their fathers just sighed and ignored them until someone got hurt. The boys were as people put it 'Trouble Prone' or 'Accident Prone' as their family called it. Once they got sent to jail overnight for a fist fight in a store. They also seemed older than their 20 years, but were also very immature.

Their fathers, Edward and Tim were old friends. They had been at the same collage after high school ended and met there. Tim had been close with his cousin Christy, who was the same age as him, just a few months younger before she married Edward. Now they were like brothers, both with accident prone sons and both had lost their wives.

Eric and George's relationship was a scary yet good one. They were as different as night and day. One dark haired, one light. But they were. George slacked off, while Eric worked into the late hours of the night. George slept in, Eric woke up early. George hated reading. Eric loved reading. George enjoyed pranks and Eric hated them because someone could get hurt. Yet they were friends. It was usual to hear them arguing over something unimportant and then ending off with George getting tackled or hit with a book by the small man. How they met no one knew.

Charlie kept out of most things, only coming in if needed or just wanting to. He was smart and calm, but he also enjoyed the jokes that people played. He was very active for a man with grandchildren but he didn't notice. He lived life as it went, because you never know when its going to end. At least that's what he said when he was younger and there was fighting near where he lived. But he could be strict. He could even make the very proud, stubborn and sometimes scary Tim and Edward shake in their shoes at times when he was in a mood.

To outsiders they seemed strange, to each other, it was normal for them to be like that.

XXX

"I told you, over and over again, Dan," the blond haired youth said, walking into the jewelry store with two other dark haired youths. "It's not _my _fault that pie exploded in your face."

"Liam, I know it was you and Ro scheming against me! I know it!" Daniel said, pointing at Rogan and Liam who were just smirking.

"We weren't," Rogan said.

"George helped us!"

Some very creative curses about a certain blond filled the air.

"They're home," the silver haired man said to the older version of Liam who just nodded.

"I know. George really needs to stop helping them with pranks," the blond agreed, closing up the shop. The three young men just grinned sheepishly at the two.

"We were bored," Rogan and Liam said, grinning. Daniel was glaring at them.

"You shall pay," he hissed, before going into the back room.

"Should we be worried?" The silver haired man who was Charlie asked.

"Nope."

"Not really," Liam and Rogan disappeared after Daniel, both grinning and holding pie from somewhere. There was a yell and soon said two were being chased by a pie covered Daniel who was cursing them.

"Act your age for once," the blond, Tim said, sighing.

"We are!" They called stopping. There was a ring as the door opened and two more people came in, arguing with the other.

"… it was a joke, Eric. Live alittle," the tall blond was trying to explain to the smaller darker haired, who was carrying a book that he looked ready to hit the blond with.

"Explosives are not a joke, George. What if it blew up in Rogan's or Liam's hands? Or if it blew up in Daniel's face and it was more serious than it was? I repeat; Explosives are not a joke," Eric was trying to explain.

"Where's Father?" Daniel asked, eyeing George evilly while his twin and best friend and cousin of some sorts were sniggering into their sleeves, only earning a whack on the head by their father or grandfather.

"Father!"

"Grandfather!"

George was slowly backing up from Daniel, using Eric as a shield. Eric whacked him with the book, making him let go of him and George took off running with Daniel behind him, who was now holding Eric's book.

"This brings back memories," Rogan said.

"Only it was Eric who was chasing George at all hours of the day and night with a book," Liam agreed.

"Where is Father?" Rogan asked.

"Working a late shift at the hospital," Eric said. He had a smirk on his face as George was hit with the book. When Daniel was done, he passed the book back, nodding a thanks. George was cursing under his breath rubbing the sore spots he had gotten.

XXX

Daniel, Rogan and Liam were out for a walk in the park, later that night. They didn't take jackets, only clothed in jeans and t-shirts, but they weren't cold. They were just hanging out like they did in the old days. Only it wasn't like the old days because they were missing a few things and some people.

Liam stood by a tree, leaning on it, at peace.

"I miss him," he said out of the blue. The twins turned to him.

"Who are you talking about?" Daniel asked. He and Rogan had a very good idea of who Liam was talking about.

"Your brother."

Edward had fostered a boy many years ago, but he died years ago. Liam and the boy had been very good friends. Best friends.

"We do too," Rogan said. "But we can't change the past."

"I know," the blond said, going into his own world. Then he froze. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Daniel asked, pausing. "Duck!"

"Where?" Rogan asked, as he, his brother and Liam ducked a volley of … arrows?

"What in the name of …" Rogan started to swear, but his twin covered his mouth. The three watched as dark horrible smelly creatures in the dark moved around. Liam, Daniel and Rogan hid behind trees, watching. Waiting. All three of them knew what they were.

Once the creatures had left, the all stood, shaking and pale.

"I thought they had all died," Liam said.

"Well I guess not," Rogan said. "How will we get home? We'll most likely run into them and we have no weapons." He caught the look on Liam's face. A mysterious look that sometimes was not a good thing, other times a good thing.

"What have you been keeping from us?" Daniel asked. The blond just grinned, and rolled up his jean legs to pull out a knife. A long sharp knife. A dagger.

"Old habits die hard," Liam grinned, looking a lot like his younger self.

"Remember when you used to carry knifes on you? Many, many, many knifes?" Rogan asked.

"I would hate to go through a metal detector back then," Daniel said, making them laugh.

Armed the dagger the threesome made their way back to the store quickly. It had started raining and by the time they got there, they were soaking wet. Thankfully they didn't run into anymore of those … things.

Opening the door, they noticed that Edward had returned.

"Dad!" Rogan said.

"Dad!" Daniel repeated.

"What is it?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of nose at the sight of his sons. They were both wet, muddy and a mess.

"_Yrch_!" All three of the younger boys said at the same time. There was a silence as the adults looked at them in shock.

"I must have heard you wrong," George said. "Did you just say '_yrch_'?"

They nodded yes.

"They died out," Eric said. "How?"

"How did you run into them and why do you have that knife on you?" Tim asked his son.

"We were in a walk at the park and we ducked arrows. We hid until they were gone and I keep a knife on me at all times. Old habits die hard."

"But how?"

"We don't know, but something bad is up," Edward said, finally taking his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. "Glorfindel, Celeborn, guard my sons. Legolas, show your father, Erestor and I where you three found the Orcs. Take out all our weapons that we had hidden in here. One of you four staying here – not you two Elladan, Elrohir – get to the joke store and get all our of weapons there. And make a stop at the house. Good thing we keep up with our weapon use."

The said Elves nodded getting to work. Elrond turned to Thranduil, Erestor and Legolas who all had either a knife or sword griped tightly in their hands. Elrond grabbed his own sword.

"Lead the way."

**tbc …**

**Well that was fun to write. Anyone want to guess my logic for their names? It took me a long time to come up with them. I even had to use my yearbook for it. **

**The plot thickens somewhere in the middle of the story. Next chapter I will be adding two OC's that will show up every once in a while. **

**The reason I chose Vancouver to be the place where they lived was quite simple. I like Vancouver. I have been there before, so i know roughly the area. And besides, its a big busy city. A family of Elves looking like humans; who would miss that? Though New York was another place i could use ... nah, I needed to know the place well to write it correctly. **

**Hope i didn't make the characters OOC.**

**Well please review! Please?**


	2. Authors Note

**I never thought I would have to do one of these, but I have to. The computer where I have saved this story on has no internet, so this story shall be on hold until it is fixed. I am right now on the laptop. Thankfully I have internet on here. I'll try my best to get it fixed, but it might take awhile.**

**Don't worry. I have chapter two one, so when my internet is working I shall post it. **

**Sorry about this happening. Have some brownies *Hands out brownies***

**- The Awsome one**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyo. Well I've given up on the internet on my big computer, so I spent a while writing down what I had written on there and re-typing it on here. So here it is. **

**Just to help out my loving reviewers:**

**Liam – Legolas**

**Tim - Thranduil**

**Edward – Elrond**

**Rogan – Elrohir**

**Daniel – Elladan**

**Charlie – Celeborn **

**George – Glorfindel**

**Eric – Erestor **

**Anna – Arwen**

**Christy – Celebrian **

**Gabriella – Galadriel **

**Amy – Aranel (Means Princess, Thranduil's late wife and Legolas' mother)**

**Owens – House of Oropher**

**Phillips – Peredhil or Peredhil **

**Irwin – Imladris (Rivendell)**

**Smith – Silvertree (Celeborn's name in western)**

**Griffins – Gondolin (Where 'Fin died defending it from the balrog) **

**And *Spoiler for later***

**Andrew – Aragorn/Estel **

**For where each free kingdom is: I'm working on a world map of where everywhere is and this is what I got so far:**

**Canada is Lothlorien**

**USA is Rivendell (Imladris)**

**South America is Mirkwood – or at least a part of it (Can actually see giant spiders there)**

**Antarctica is Mordor along with some of Russia and south eastern Africa**

**Australia is Gondor **

**I'm working on the Dwarven lands and Rohan and free people lands**

**Elvish: **

**Ada – Father/Daddy**

**Ion-nin – My Son**

**Hir-nin – My Lord**

**Daro - Stop **

**Mellon-nin – My Friend **

**Daeradar – Grandfather**

**Yrch – Orcs**

**Arda - Earth**

***Not all of this will be used in every chapter. This is just the basic Elvish going to be used**

**Only own my OC's Diana and Annabelle and nothing else. Now that was a long author's note. Well onto the next chapter!**

Chapter II

Legolas, son of Thranduil, the Prince of the long gone Mirkwood, led his father, King Thranduil, Lord Elrond of the also long gone Imladris and Lord Erestor of Imladris to the park where the Orcs had been spotted. It was about eleven in the night and still raining hard. Pulling up their hoods and hiding their swords and knifes, they made it to the pack with little attention drawn to themselves.

"It was here, we heard much rather than saw the _Yrch_," Legolas said, leaning on the tree from before. He lowered his hood and blew the wayward stands of his fair hair out of his face. The hair length he had when Earth had been Middle Earth and Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship and friends had been alive would look too weird on a male nowadays, so the Elves cut their hair just above shoulder length. As for their pointed ears, rounded ear tips worked just fine.

Elrond and Thranduil looked over the tracks while Legolas and Erestor stood guard.

All of the sudden, out of nowhere, the Wood-Elves froze. The two Noldor Elves turned to them.

"What is it?" Elrond asked, fore talking to trees was one of the things that he could not do. The blond's didn't answer, both staring at the tree, talking to it silently. When they were finished, the Wood-Elves took out their weapons and got into a fighting stance. The other two understood and pulled out their swords and waited.

The trees had warned them of the Orcs coming from behind, the foul creatures somehow knowing that the four were Elves. There were about twenty of them, so four Orcs per Elf. After the couple hundred thousand years it took Middle-Earth to turn into Earth, every single Elf still alive – even the scholars an advisors – knew how to fight as well as the most senor warrior. **(A/N: There are a lot more Elves hidden in the world, but I'm focusing on only a few of them. Savvy?)**

The fight did not last long and soon all the Orcs were dead. The Elves only had a few minor injures, unless you counted the deep gash on Legolas' arm from an Orcs that tied to cut his arm off. Said Elf wrapped a piece of cloth around the wound, it would have to o until they got back to the store.

It was an uneventful trip back, until they opened the door and were nearly decapitated by the Twins.

"So what did you find?" Glorfindel asked from behind the counter where he was taking out weapons. **(A/N: Reminds me of the Magic Box)**

"There are indeed Orcs," answered Elrond.

"Not anymore," said a gleeful Legolas whose arm was being tended by said Elf Lord. "This reminds me of the good 'ld days when we nearly got killed on a daily basis."

Groans from the five eldest Elves at the memories.

"And getting patched up by _Ada_," Elladan agreed, lost in his memories.

"So what shall we do?" asked Elrohir.

"Wait and see what happen. Hopefully nothing bad shall happen," said the ever-so-wise Celeborn.

"With our luck?" The elder twin asked.

"Not a chance," his twin and best friend finished.

XXX

The next day around three in the afternoon, everything was going good in the jewelry store. Thranduil was working the front counter and Celeborn was helping customers.

A teenaged girl walked in looking around the store. She looked about 13 or 14 with hazel eyes and chin length curly red-brown hair.

When she caught sight of Thranduil, she looked deeply at him, looking puzzled. Once he found him looking she blushed.

"Sorry, I must seem rude, but you remind me of someone I've seen before," she explained. "Or you look like someone I have seen before."

At that moment, Legolas came in, a scowl on his face, glaring at anyone and everyone who dared look at him. And there was reason for them to look at him.

He was dyed blue.

"Don't say a word," he hissed to his father who had been about to say something.

A second girl, a blond with blue eyes joined the first.

"Diana," she complained. "Hurry up. We got half an hour until the movie starts and I want good seats so I can see some hot pirates."

Diana was staring at Legolas and if it was possible a light bulb went off above her head.

"I know who you look like!" She said, grinning. "Will!"

"Who?" Thranduil's son's tone turned from icy to confused.

"Will Turner II. From _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Played by Orlando Bloom.

"Oh," came the answer. Thranduil hide a smirk from his son. Legolas and Orlando Bloom were also mixed up all the time in the area. It got annoying quickly to Legolas. The Valar knows how many times that had happened.

"Who also plays Legolas in _Lord of the Rings_, Paris in _Troy_, Balian in _Kingdom of Heaven _–" she was cut off by her friend putting her hand over Diana's mouth.

"She has an obsession with all things Orlando Bloom," her friend explained. "And all things Legolas and Will. She once made me watch the movies with Legolas in them. Pirates are better. At least Will isn't a Gary Stu."

"Annabelle! Legolas is not a Gary Stu!" The redhead said, glaring. "I don't understand how you can like Justin Bieber. He sounds like a _girl_."

"How in the name of Bieber does he sound like a girl?"

The two argued all the way out of the store.

"So what happened to you?" Thranduil finally asked.

"Twins. Blue dye. Enough said," Legolas said, going into the back to change. "Now not only do I have an impossible case to solve but I have to get revenge on Daniel and Rogan."

"What impossible case?" Celeborn asked. He had wisely kept out of sight when he figured out that Diana was a LOTR fangirl.

"A woman with her young daughter went for a walk this morn. They found twenty dead males in the park. Only sign of death were stab wounds. Any way in _Arda_ I can solve this without being thrown into jail?"

"Well you can't just walk over to your boss …"

"… And say, "Oh, well I know who killed them. It was my family and I." I actually would like to see your boss …"

"… Have a heart attack because of it."

The Elves jumped at the sound of the Twin's voices. They appeared out of nowhere.

"And where have you two been?"

"Watching all of the _Harry Potter_ movies since three in the morn."

"We're done the fifth one."

"Fred and George Weasley."

"Twins and pranksters. Just like us."

"May the god's help us," Legolas said, coming out from the back of the store, now mostly non-blue. He fixed his Glare of Doom© on the Twins.

"Well we gotta go. Intermission ends in ten minutes. Bye," both Twins left quickly. Legolas sighed.

"Anyone here have any idea to solve my case without getting us in any trouble whatsoever?" Both Elves shook their heads after a lot of thinking.

"Well I'm off to find a way. I'll be back for dinner!" Legolas said leaving the store.

"You would think that at their age they could cook their own dinner," Celeborn said.

"It's actually quite said," agreed the Elven-King.

XXX

Legolas headed to the one place where there was peace and quiet.

The library.

Upon entering he heard two familiar voices.

"George, I am only going to say this once: Will you shut up?"

"No."

Legolas turned a corner to see Erestor trying to read and Glorfindel bugging him. He could see Erestor's nerves were low.

"You have a choice: Either you shut up and help me or you leave."

"I'd rather stay here and annoy you."

Legolas picked up a book. It was _Cross Fire_ by James Patterson. He turned to the first page.

_IT HAD BEEN MONTHS since Kyle Craig had killed …_

He closed the book right away. Read it already. He glanced back at Erestor and Glorfindel. The blond was dodging and catching the books being thrown at him.

Legolas left the library silently as the librarian Ms. Rockwood walked over most likely to kick the other Elves out.

Sure enough, he heard their voices behind him.

"You got us kicked out again, 'Fin."

"How is this my fault?"

Legolas sighed heading to the park. He needed to find a way to solve his case without getting thrown into jail or any trouble. This might talk a while.

XXX

The bearded man in the corner watched the young blond leave the library followed a few minutes by another blond and a black haired man. The dark haired one was carrying a bag full of most likely books. The blond headed to the park while the others headed to a coffee shop.

The man knew who the men were and what they were. He grinned from under his white beard. If there was one Elf, there was always more. They hate being alone. And three in one place … This was very good. Very, very good.

The man left his place in the corner to follow the two Elves heading to the coffee shop.

**tbc …**

**I think that was a cliffy. All of my wonderful reviewers are **Super cali frag ilistic expi ali doc ious** .(Take away the spaces) And that song lied. There is one word longer than it and it is **Lopa do te mach o selacho gale o kranio leipsano drim hy po tr immat o silphio para o me lito kata kech y meno kich l epi kossy pho phat to p eris ter ale ktry on op te k ephallio kig klo pe leio l agoio sirai o baph e trag ano pter ygon** (Take away spaces)****. Actually there is one more, but its way too long to put on here. Yes I'm listening to Mary Poppins songs. It's my mom's fault! She had to say that 'a spoon full of sugar'. **

**Well onto my point: I'm glad people actually liked this fic. It just came to my mind one day and I wrote it down. Just to let you know this chapter took me most of today to re-write twice. I edited it while writing it down on paper. It was over eight pages on paper. Not skipping any lines. **

**So please read and review. Who is that bearded man? I'll tell you one thing: He's not Gandalf or Mithrandir as the Elves call him.**

**Please read and review. **

**Peace out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well thank you to my few reviewers and everyone who faved this story. **

**Really sorry, but I had major writer's block and was working on a map of modern ME. Is almost done. Updates will be very slow because of High School. Also I just saw HP DH Part 2! It was epic! And in 3D! **

**Well I only own my OC's and the plot. None of the characters, no matter how hard I wish. **

**Elvish:**

**Ada – Father/Daddy**

**Ion-nin – My Son**

**Hir-nin – My Lord**

**Daro - Stop**

**Mellon-nin – My Friend**

**Daeradar – Grandfather**

**Yrch – Orcs**

**Arda - Earth**

***Not all of this will be used in every chapter. This is just the basic Elvish going to be used**

Chapter III

It was at the coffee shop that Glorfindel knew that they were being followed. It was a sixth sense that had kept him alive through his many years. He turned to Erestor, who seemed to be all but ignoring him, reading a thick volume.

"'Restor," Glorfindel hissed. Erestor looked up.

"What?"

"I think we're being followed," he said. His companion rolled his eyes, disbelieving.

"Who would follow us?" He went back to reading. The Balrog Slayer glanced around until he caught sight of an old man with a white beard nearly hidden in the shadows.

"Eric," he said using the scholar's fake name, "look in the shadows, five o' cloak."

Erestor did as told.

"'Fin, it's just an old man."

"With a white beard and white clothing using a black walking stick and is watching us," Glorfindel looked up in time for him and Erestor to get their coffees. His was a black coffee, double sugar, no milk. Erestor's was also a black coffee, but with milk and sugar.

"You're paranoid. Just because _Yrch_ showed up, you think everyone is a spy."

"But he could be."

"Key word being 'could.'"

"Does he remind you of someone?" Glorfindel sighed. Erestor always thought he was paranoid, lately.

"We might have seen him before. After all, we're a couple hundred thousand years old."

The whole conversation was whispered between them and Glorfindel would look up to see the man still watching them from time to time.

"Did you ever see Saruman before the war?"

A sigh.

"Once or twice. Why, so you think this man is him?"

"So you do see my point!"

"No, I do not! Just drink your coffee and shut up," Glorfindel shut up, seeing the look on the smaller Elf's face. He sipped his coffee.

"What ya reading?"

"None of your business."

Glorfindel glanced at the man again.

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

"What do you think?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." **(A/N: I see these two as people who disagree a lot. So if this might be a little random until I get to the point)**

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because Mandos kicked me out of his halls."

"I wonder why."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, of course not. Why would I be sarcastic about that?"

"You _were_ being sarcastic. I know it!"

"Yes."

"Yes about what?" Glorfindel asked. Erestor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have weapons on me. Now shut up before I shut you up." **(A/N: Does that sound dirty?)**

"Someone's grumpy."

"Let's just pay and go. I'll have more peace and quiet at the store."

"Fine," Erestor left to pay while Glorfindel watched the man. He had never seen Saruman up close, but the man did look like the small amount he had seen of him. With them both leaving he watched the man leave the shadows to follow them from a safe distance.

"He's following us."

"For the love of Eru … he is following us."

"See I told you so."

"I will not hesitate to throw this bag full of books and weapons at you."

"You mean your bag full of heavy objects and sharp pointy sticks, right?" Glorfindel grinned at the look on Erestor's face.

"Whatever you say. Now onto important matters. We need to lose him."

"I steal a car."

"Why would you want to steal a car?" Erestor stopped turning to Glorfindel.

"High speed car chase of course."

"You do know that Liam is an officer right?"

"I'm not an idiot," Glorfindel looked insulted. Erestor sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling I'll regret this some time in the near future, but fine, you'll steal the car. We lose him that way."

Glorfindel jumped up cheering.

"Yes!" At that Glorfindel looked for a fast car to 'borrow'. The Scholar just sighed.

"It's a wonder he hasn't died again."

XXX

Elladan and Elrohir exited the movie theater, after finally watching the last _Harry Potter _movie.

"I liked Voldemort," Elladan said. "He reminded me of another evil overlord trying to take over the world."

"It would be scary if he and Saruon met up," Elrohir agreed. "And you only liked him because he was evil."

"Bad guys are cool, if their fake," Elladan agreed. They heard the sound of police sirens in the distance and a car accident.

"Let's go and see what happened," Elrohir said after a silence.

Walking quickly they saw a group of police officers dealing with a car accident. Legolas appeared out of nowhere shouting at people.

"Get the fire department! Call 911 again! Get the wounded out of there! Where's my coffee?"

The last one was because he was thirsty.

"Heyo!"

Legolas jumped before turning around.

"Where did you two come from?" Elrohir answered, "About a block away. What happened?"

"A crazy driver drove through here. Nuff said."

"Who was it?" Elladan asked.

"No idea, 'Dan. Thank you," someone had gotten him his coffee. He sipped it listening to what the witnesses had to say.

"A man looking in his later twenties drove through here. He had blond hair and another person was in the car as well," an elderly woman said. Legolas nodded.

"Thank you. I'll my best to find the men. 'Ro, call George and find out where he is. 'Dan, just don't touch anything."

"Officer Owens," a man said.

"Yes?"

"A young lady says she saw the man driving clearly."

Meanwhile Elrohir was calling Glorfindel's cell.

"'Fin? 'Fin? 'Findel?" He asked, only hearing the rushing of wind and some voices. He hung up. "Lee, there's no answer."

Legolas turned to them. "And my shift is over. Officer Owens out. Peace!"

The blond Elf then left the scene of the accident, doing the peace sign. **(A/N: Gotta stop watching **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**)** The twins followed him.

"Know who caused the accident?" Elladan asked. Legolas shook his head.

"Only clues are a man in his late twenties with blond hair did it," he said opening his father's store door. Walking in, he sat on the counter, facing the twins.

"So you're guessing a certain blond – coughglorfindelcough – stole a car for whatever reason for a high speed car chase?" The twins asked the same time. Legolas nodded. Thranduil and Celeborn just watched them talking.

The door opened and Glorfindel ran in, and shut it. He had a big grin on his face. Erestor came in after him, glaring at the blond.

"What happened to you two?" Elladan asked, looking from the over-happy Glorfindel to the grumpy Erestor.

"Three words. Glorfindel. Hotwired car."

"You caused the accident on 3rd street?" Legolas asked. "Why am I not surprised."

"We were being followed," Glorfindel argued. "And besides, 'Restor allowed me."

"A decision I knew I was going to regret," came the answer from the scholar.

"Did you find anything helpful?" Thranduil asked. Erestor shook his head.

"Nothing helpful. If I were at the library of Minas Tirith I might be able to."

"But it's destroyed," Elrohir said. "All of Middle-Earth is gone."

"Not exactly," Celeborn said. "Most things from our time is destroyed, yes, but others are hidden. Over the years, your fathers, Erestor, and I with some help from Glorfindel mapped out where the lands from the old times are. The library of Minas Tirith is somewhere in Tasmania because Gondor is now Australia."

"Where are the Elven Lands then?" Legolas asked.

"Rivendell is the USA and Mexico. Lothlorien would be Canada and Mirkwood is roughly South America," Thranduil answered. Legolas made a mental note to go to South America in the near future.

"Well then," Elladan said. "We send some of us to –"

"-Australia to go the library while –"

"-the others stay here and see what they can find," the twins finished together.

There was a silence.

"That is actually … not a bad plan," Erestor said, after ten minutes or so. Thranduil and Celeborn nodded, seeing the logic.

"You two actually came up with a good plan?" Legolas asked, fake surprised. "Did hell finally freeze over?"

"Language," Thranduil reminded. Legolas glared.

"Says the one who I heard say most of the curses I know. I never did figure out what you said to the dragon …"

"Well who's going to Australia then?" Glorfindel asked, after staying out of the conversation.

"Elrond is too busy at the hospital," Thranduil said, "and Celeborn and I have to run the store."

"I'm going," Legolas put up. "As long as only one of the twins comes."

"Dibs!" Elrohir yelled a spilt second before Elladan, who pouted.

"I think I should go," Glorfindel said. "How many people got a good look at me when driving?"

"A few," Legolas admitted. "Shall we get the next flight first class?" There was a nod. "I'll be back!"

"We'll go and get some crocodile hunting stuff," Elladan said. "We will also be back!" With that, the sons of Elrond and the son of Thranduil were gone.

"They really need to stop watching TV," Thranduil noted. The other elder Elves – not counting Glorfindel – agreed.

**tbc …**

**Well I'm not dead! I'm alive! Sorry this is short, but I do write really short chapters. Well since school started, I'm going to have less and less time to write, so this may be the last for a while. **

**I spent too much time on the laptop and watching TV. So there will be quotes from things. Don't worry, not too many. **

**Please please review. My birthday is coming up and I think a nice review would be a great early birthday present. **

**Just wonderin' who else thought that Ravenclaw's daughter looked alittle like Arwen. Pale, long dark hair, beautiful. Also was I the only one when Harry saw Dumbledore at the train station yelled (aloud or in head) 'GANDALF THE WHITE?' **

**So review pretty please. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Happy Halloween everyone! I'm like 6 hours early but I don't care. **

**Me: And now onto the next chapter. And for fun I have Fang – who I personally dislike, but don't tell him and Dick Grayson (Robin I, Nightwing, Batman) for the disclaimer!**

**Fang: Do you even know how we got here? **

**Dick: No idea. **

**M: Just do the disclaimer already!**

**D: Why are we even here? I'm not in this and I don't think that that emo-guy is in this either.**

**F: I'm not emo!**

**D: You wear black, with black hair, seems depressed at times, Holy double gangers Batman! You're another Batman!**

**Me: Ah, the good 'ld Holy whatever Batman. Now do the disclaimer, so I'll hurt you in the YJ/Nightwing FF I'm working on. **

**F: Who's Batm – never mind, I remember now. Which Robin are you?**

**D: There's more than one of me? **

**F: There's Dick whatever, Tim Drake, Jason Todd, a female and then someone Wayne. **

**D: There's a GIRL me!**

**M: Dear lord …**

**F: Okay then, which male Robin are you?**

**D: It's Dick Grayson, not Dick Whatever. Who are Tim, Jason, that Wayne and the female?**

**M: Let's just get on with this**

**F & D: Fine …**

**F: The Awsome one does not own us …**

**D: Or the characters or places in the story …**

**M: But I do own the plot! Good boys. Maybe I'll let you go after this. Well Fang at least**

**D: What about me?**

**M: Sorry, Robbie-poo**

**D: Hate that name … **

**M: But you're my obsession and too cute to pass up, wow nearly a page long, well onto the actual story. These two will be here when this ends folks!**

**F & D: Against our will, of course **

**Elvish: **

**Ada – Father/Daddy**

**Ion-Nin – My Son**

**Hir-Nin – My Lord**

**Daro – Stop**

**Mellon-Nin – My Friend**

**Daeradar – Grandfather**

**Arda - Earth**

Chapter IV

"I'm bored."

Legolas nearly groaned at Elrohir's cheery voice. He did growl however. They had been on the plane for only a few hours before the son of Elrond had gotten bored.

"Go annoy Glorfindel or Erestor," the blond growled through his teeth.

"But their in front of us," whined the dark haired Elf.

"So?"

"And you're next to me," at that Legolas growled at his 'friend' and plotted ways to murder Elrohir and make it look like an accident.

"Go die in a hole and leave me alone," he muttered, "and I know we are on a plane," he snapped seeing Elrohir's mouth open who swiftly shut it.

Legolas enjoyed the silence until Elrohir – may the gods smite him soon – started to hum 'This is the song that never ends' over and over again. The blond turned and whacked him in the back of the head before turning back to the world map he was marking with colors. He was trying to map out where each place in the world that had the countries from Middle-Earth in it. In short it was hard work. Seeing that Elrohir had taken to being quiet and what looked like planning some sort of prank war – which of course worried him (The Twins owned a prank shop – enough said) – with his elder twin, he put the map away before settling down to take a nap.

XXX

"This is so unfair!" The eldest son of Elrond ranted while working on cleaning up the shop. "While 'Ro and 'Las get to go off to Australia I'm stuck here doing nothing but waiting. How is it that my _younger_ twin can beat me at 'Dibs?' That would be $7.12 thank you very much," Elladan said to the person at the front counter.

He continued muttering until the shop closed down – unless you counted what he told the customers. After locking up the shop, he started heading to the flat that he and his brother shared **(Slash-Free Area! I don't write slash) **whistling a tune from his younger days.

Crossing a street – their car was in the shop (something about racing certain blond princes at unsafe speeds in work places was illegal – stupid princeling got off scott-free) – he glanced around, but saw nothing. His elders had warned them to make sure that you weren't being followed. Elladan's hand moved to the sword hidden under his black leather trench coat and felt already safer with the familiar feel of his trusty weapon. Pulling his hood up he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his twin's number. Something was off in his mind and he would feel safer after calling him.

"_Hello, you have reached the voice-mail of the awesome Rogan Phillips. Sorry I can't answer, but please leave a message at the beep – unless you are the cops and if you are the cops, I have one thing to say: 'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!' *Beep*_"

Elladan sighed before dialing Legolas'. Legolas answered more often than Elrohir who enjoyed making people listen to his voice-mail. Elladan's voice mail was nearly identical to Elrohir's with some changes in it.

"_This is the voice-mail of Liam Owens. Since I am unable to answer the phone, please leave a message at the beep. *Beep*_"

Elladan left the message at Legolas' cell and closed it. Turning to the left a collage aged man stood in front of him. Frowning under his hood, Elladan tried moving out of the way, but the man moved as well.

"Where are your friends?" Came the rough voice. Elladan froze, cursing very colorfully. Turning around, the only people near him were other men dressed like the first.

"Friends? What friends?" Elladan tried, hand moving slowly for his sword. "I'm just a man heading home after a long day of work. So excuse me," as he thought the man in front of him moved to stop him but Elladan was quicker, yanking out his sword and slicing an arm off. Black blood ran down the 'man's' arm.

"_Yrch_," muttered the Elrondion before turning to Orcs that looked like human **(I know this is kind of impossible, but a certain evil Maia put a spell on them, hiding their appearance) **and trying to kill as many as he could before either dying or being captured.

XXX

In Australia the foursome got off the plane.

"I think I enjoy flying with the giant eagles better than planes," Elrohir said, leaning on a post. After annoying Legolas for the Valar knows how long, he finally had something to do; airsickness.

"Well if we're flying again, then I'm not sitting next to him," Legolas said, looking at a map. **(My internet is down so I'm no good with places so forgive me)** "The place we need to look for is roughly near the south eastern end of Tasmania."

"And now that we're here," Elrohir started. "How are we going to get a car?" The younger two turned to Erestor and Glorfindel.

"Well since I am not allowed to do Grand Theft Auto anymore, we'll either have to rent one or get a taxi," Glorfindel surprisingly gave a good option. "I say rent so the people do not know where we're going," he had a look on his face that said he was wishing he could steal another car.

Fifthteen minutes later they were in a rented car with Erestor driving, Legolas in shotgun and Glorfindel and Elrohir sitting in the back, singing _99 bottles of beer on the wall_. Legolas groaned. He was beginning to think the Valar hated him.

"_96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around; 95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer! Take –_" Their singing was cut off by a threat to make them walk back to Vancouver and so ended the singing.

Finally a few hours later they were stopped outside a cave.

"This is where Minis Tirith is?" Elrohir noted, looking at the rocks. "I remember it being whiter and much larger."

"'Ro, it's been hundreds of years since we were here. The last time was before Tutankhamun's reign." Legolas said. "I liked Tutankhamun. Such a shame he died young," he mused remembering their time in Egypt. The young king and Legolas – who was disguised as Hêtshepsu, a son of Lord Adjo (Thranduil) had been good friends.

"Good point," Elrohir said. "So who wants to go in first?"

"How about the person who is the most expendable?" Glorfindel asked. When everyone just gave him a look, he walked in turning on his flashlight. Erestor followed shortly after with Elrohir and Legolas pushing each other, trying not to be the last.

**tbc****…**

**Fang: Can we go now?**

**Dick: Please?**

**Me: Fang be gone! *waves hand and Fang disappears***

**D: What about me?**

**Me: You stay here. *Gives Bat-glare* **

**What happened to Elladan with the Orc fight? What shall happen to Glorfindel, Erestor, Legolas and Elrohir? What are Elrond, Celeborn and Thranduil doing while everyone else are doing most likely life-threatening things? Find out next time. **

**Well this is what I got for this chapter. Sadly I am really busy and the next one won't be up until mid-November. Maybe a little earlier if I have time. **

**Please review. I would like to thank everyone who put this on their favorite lists and Story Alerts. **

**Cookies for everyone who reviews.**

**Click the button. You know you want to**

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back! Champagne?**

**Dick: We're in the middle of an Author's note. **

**Me: Right then, something red. *grins* Anyone know a line that sounds something like that? Well Robby-Poo and I just watched the good old classic it's from. **

**Dick: I kinda miss Fang. At least I wasn't the only sane person here with him. **

**Me: I'll have you know I'm perfectly sane.**

**Dick: Kidnapping innocent characters to force them into Author's notes and Fan Fictions is what you call sane? *Looks disbelieving***

**Me: Yup! And besides I always wanted to kidnap someone. And even though I enjoy your talking I'm afraid you must be quiet now. **

**Dick: *mouth is duct taped while he is tied to a chair***

**Me: That's better. Now onto important matters;**

**I don't own anyone or thing mentioned in this. I am not J. R. R. Tolkien or the creator of Dick Grayson or the person who created the people who says some lines in this. **

**My goal is to make it 3,000 words in one chapter, which I plan to do by the end of this story, but sadly not in this chapter. *frowns*. And looking at my chapter length, I reached it in Chapter 1. Hopefully I'll do it again.**

**I have to admit something. While I do enjoy the twins, my personal favorite has always been Elrohir – just by a bit. While Elladan is also a great character, 'Ro has always been my fav. But that doesn't mean 'Dan misses out on the hurt and angst *laughs evilly* That is just for you people to know.**

**Hopefully by Christmas I'll have fan art up for this story. I just need Photoshop and I'll be fine. Well onto the story.**

Chapter V

First thing Elladan knew when coming back to consciousness that he hated Orcs. But then again he had always hated them. Ever since they made his mother Celebrían sail to the Undying Lands. Second thing he knew was that he was most likely a captive of the Orcs. It was the smell. Well either that or he was around a very large group of dirty men. Or Estel had come back from the grave to haunt him with his stink. As amusing as that last one sounded, that was most likely not what happened.

As his mind became clearer, Elladan noted that his hands were tied behind his back with rope and his feet were also bound. The dryness in his mouth proved he was gagged and when opening that he was blind folded. Listening hard he tied to figure out more about where he was.

Ten minutes later, Elladan knew he was in the back of the truck under a tarp. No Orcs were near him from what he could hear, but it might not last. The fact he was alone would make his escape slightly easier.

Bending his body in a way that his hands brushed against his boots, Elladan moved his right leg, in hope that he could slip out his knife and cut his bonds. He worked faster, hoping to work himself free before the Orcs come to check on him.

XXX

Walking down a long dark cave was not fun. Elrohir would bump into Legolas who would bump into Erestor who would then bump into Glorfindel and the first three would glare at the younger twin son of Elrond.

"Watch where you are walking," Legolas muttered.

"But I cannot see where I am going therefore I cannot watch where I am walking," Elrohir grinned as they started walking again.

Glorfindel and Erestor were the first two into the library and Erestor started to the books as Glorfindel lilt some torches. Glorfindel turned around to face the younger two Elves and paused.

"'Tor?"

"Don't call me that," the dark haired Elf snapped. "What is it?"

"I think we may have lost Legolas and Elrohir."

"What?" Erestor turned around to find that Legolas and Elrohir were both missing.

Glorfindel grabbed a torch heading back to where they had entered. "I'm going to look for them."

"Um-huh," Erestor muttered, going back to look at the books. If Glorfindel didn't return with them in an hour, then he would have to look for them.

Glorfindel just shook his head leaving. 'Once a scholar, always a scholar,' he thought. Leaving the smaller Elf with the books, he headed off into the darkness, with only a torch to light the way.

XXX

One minute Legolas was behind Erestor, the next he was alone walking through a passageway. Glancing backwards, he noticed Elrohir was no longer behind him. He groaned, figuring out that either he was lost or everyone else was.

Turning around he tried to retrace his footsteps, but sadly, he was even more hopelessly lost and the cave walls seemed to have gotten smaller. Closing his eyes in thought, Legolas tried to calm himself down. He had never really gotten over his dislike of small, dark enclosed places, much to the twin's amusement. He tried thinking happy thoughts.

A minute later he punched the wall. His happy thoughts were from the days when Aragorn and the Fellowship were still alive. Some came from before his mother had been killed.

He tried thinking pre-Aragorn and post-mother happy thoughts.

The wall was punched again. Not that many, unless you count the ones with the twins. He punched the wall again. **(A/N: I feel sorry for the wall) **

"DAMN!"

He turned to walk away, but heard a loud rumbling noise. Legolas paused and looked up at the ceiling to see the start of a cave in. Curse, he did a duck and a roll, moving out the way of the rocks.

Once the dust had cleared and the rocks had stopped falling, Legolas stood up brushing himself off. The way he had come was blocked. It would take hours; maybe days to clear a path.

"Not going back that way," the blond said in a surprisingly small voice. Walking the other way, he could have sworn he heard some voices calling his name.

XXX

Glorfindel found Elrohir quite easily. The youngest twin was leaning on a wall, trying to get reception on his phone so he could talk to Elladan. Glorfindel, for once being the responsible one, managed to get Elrohir to stop and help look for Legolas.

"_DAMN!" _

It was a faint yell, but both Elves knew who it was. Legolas. Running towards the area the swearing had come from, they had to stop during a minor cave-in. Once it was over, the way that Legolas most likely had come from was blocked.

"_Not going back that way," _came Legolas voice, smaller than usual even through the rocks.

"Legolas!"

"Legolas!"

But there was no answer.

"Well looks like we're screwed for a while," Elrohir bluntly said, looking at the rocks. "Wanna see if he answers the phone?" The younger twin took out his phone dialing a number. "Hello, customer service, I would like to patch a call through," Glorfindel heard a female's voice just barely through the phone. "To one Mr. Liam Owens at 604-587-6664*," another break. "Oh, well thank you for your time, Good day," closing the phone, he turned to the blond. "The number I was trying to reach is currently out of order."

"We're underground and you just figured that out?" Came a sarcastic reply. Elrohir flashed a grin.

"Shall we take the long way to find our charming Elven-Princeling?" Elrohir asked. Slowly Glorfindel nodded.

XXX

After ten minutes Elladan finally got himself free of his binds and froze, listening for any sign of anyone near him. Slipping out from under the tarp, he noticed his sword laying not that far away. He grinned.

'They seem to get stupider each decade,' he thought, grabbing it. After putting it back in its sheath, he jumped out of the back of the truck, yelling, "So long, suckers!"

And then he took off like he had the Nazgul on his tail.

Hearing the truck stop and Orcs starting to get out, Elladan made a run for the forest, hoping to the Valar that he would not get caught again. He heard the truck stop and Orcs yelling orders to recapture the 'blasted Elf-Scum' or else. Orcs never had changed their insults, which insulted him. Truly it was sad when over hundreds of thousands of years they still called Elves the same thing. Really, was it too hard to find a new insult? He was jumbled out of his thoughts, by arrow just barley missing him.

Running even harder, he was determined to make it out of the woods alive.

**TBC …**

***Fake number from what I know. Don't try calling it. I beg of you**

**Me: Well that's the last of Elladan for a while. You will have to wait a few more chapters to find out what has happened to him. That's right! No Elladan next chapter! **

**Dick: Will you let me go now?**

**Me: Nope. Now be quiet while i do my author's note. Okay so I lied. There was nothing on Elrond, Thranduil and Celeborn in this chapter, but in the truth, I could think of nothing. That and I spent my time reading and watching the manga and anime of _Ouran Highschool Host Club_. **

**Well instead of doing writing for this chapter, I wrote a part of a later one. Which, by the way, has a surprise character in it. Any guesses? **

**Well, I guess that this is it for a while, since I am trying not to fail school and I am only a teenaged girl how is in her freshman year at highschool. So at least wait for this story.**

**So long for now. Peace out**

**Click the button for cookies!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back. As much as having Dick help me with my author notes, he's gone bye-bye for now. I've been real busy lately and I'm trying to get this up as fast as I can. **

**Oh and the answer to my quote is Porthos and Athos from the 1993 _The Three Musketeers_**

**_Italics _is Elvish since I cannot find an Elvish Dictionary **

**I am also changing Liam's (Legolas') job to a police officer before well I seem to have him written as that in an earlier chapter. Just letting you now for the future.**

**Ada – Father/Daddy**

**Ion-Nin – My Son**

**Hir-Nin – My Lord**

**Daro – Stop**

**Mellon-Nin – My Friend**

**Daeradar – Grandfather**

**Arda - Earth**

**I don't own anyone or thing. **

Chapter VI

While Elladan was trying to escape the Orcs, Legolas was walking through a tunnel. It was dark, small and it smelt like a Troll had once lived there. There actually was a good chance about the Troll living there.

Using his torch to light his way, he noticed a light at the end of the tunnel he was walking in. Legolas pressed himself against the wall, and reluctantly blew out his torch. Silently he inched towards the end, listening for any signs of an enemy. His ears picked up low muttering from a voice, that he could not identify. Reaching the end of the tunnel he glanced into the room where a light was. Legolas then jumped out from where he was sort of hiding with a gun in each hand pointed towards the muttering people.

"Well at least I'm not lost anymore," Legolas muttered, feeling a little embarrassed because the person had been Erestor. It seems that Legolas had finally found the library. The scholar just looked up at the prince before going back to the volume he was reading and asked, "Is Elrohir or Glorfindel with you?"

"No," replied Legolas, putting away his guns. "Are they both lost?" He looked at the library. It was bigger than he remembered.

"No. I sent Glorfindel to find you and Elrohir," Erestor replied, eyes stilling focused on the ancient text he was reading. Legolas grabbed a random scroll off the shelf and opened it. It was about the Last Alliance and the first fall of Saruon. Legolas glanced over it. He had learned about this as an Elfling. That and he had been born less than a century after the event itself. He grabbed another scroll and began reading.

"We couldn't find Legolas but I found Elrohir, Eres – never mind," Glorfindel said seeing Legolas as he and the younger twin son of Elrond came into the cave/room/place/thingy. Legolas just gave them a look and continued helping Erestor look for any helpful information.

**A Few Hours Later …**

"I found something!" Elrohir called out.

"What is it?" Erestor asked.

"Proof that Aragorn cheated in the archery match of 2959 T.A.!" Glorfindel and Erestor went back to searching for information while Legolas whacked the son of Elrond on the back of the head. Elrohir muttered something while stuffing the scroll into his bag. Elladan would like that information.

"Find anything other than that?" Legolas asked Elrohir who showed him a scroll. Legolas glanced over it.

"It's in another language that I can't figure out. But it did say something important that might help us," Elrohir said. **(The twins can be serious at times and in here they are not idiots. They just enjoy being playful, funny and immature)**

"How about we read the scroll later before we are attacked?" Glorfindel asked, hearing the sounds of a lot of people coming towards them. The other three nodded. Erestor put the scroll that Elrohir had found into a bag along with some others. Legolas grabbed a handful as well as Elrohir. Legolas pulled out his guns again. Elrohir – who did not have a license to have a gun or to kill – pulled out his sword, along with the two elder Elves.

"Is there any other way out of here?" Glorfindel asked the other blond who had spent a lot of time with Aragorn in Gondor so would know the most. Said Wood-Elf racked his memory for a way out and grinned.

"I know of a secret passageway that Estel and I had found together. Well Faramir did help us with the searching," Legolas' face turned sad at the thought of two of his mortal friends who were now dead.

"You mean the one behind the third bookshelf to the left from the entrance?" Elrohir asked getting a look. "'Dan and I have used to hide from certain peoples, who might want to kill us for pranking them," he answered. Legolas nodded. With Glorfindel's help they managed to open the passageway and get in just as Orcs and Goblins filled the room.

"Now what?" Elrohir asked.

"Get out of here?" Glorfindel offered, weakly. The Orcs and Goblins were getting nearer to where they were hiding.

"Agreed," Legolas said, being the first one down the passage. "Follow me. I know the way out."

Just as the foursome disappeared around a corner and out of sight, the creatures had managed to get into the passageway and started tracking the Elves.

XXX

Back in Vancouver, Thranduil, Elrond and Celeborn were peacefully having a nice quiet dinner in the apartment that Elrond was using for the while they were staying in Vancouver.

"It's much more peaceful without Elladan and Elrohir both around here," Thranduil noted. "And without my son as well," he added.

"That is true," Elrond said. "But has anyone seen Elladan lately? He hasn't been around here complaining about something or another in a few days."

"He could just be busy," Celeborn said. "Either that or he's managed to get himself in trouble."

Elrond dialed a number and a few minutes later he hung up.

"No answer on the store's phone," he said. Thranduil sighed.

"We'll check his store in the morning."

At that they went back to having dinner, Elladan's disappearance a small thought in their minds.

**TBC ….**

**Well sorry it's so short but I have been so busy lately so I really didn't have a lot of time to work on this. That and I am working on a novel that is taking up most of my time. I can't say anything about it than it isn't going to be done until a few more years pass.**

**In case you haven't noticed I have trouble writing Celeborn. It's just he was one of the wisest Elves ever to have lived and I'm afraid that I might write something horribly uncharacteristic that he says so I'm sorry that there's not a lot of his speaking in here, but I'm trying. **

**Umm, next chapter is in the works, got a cat (female) named Tigger, less than a week until Christmas break, and spending too much time on FF. **

**Well I'll update the next time I get a chance. **

**Taa-Taa for now!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I've been re-reading my story and I have noticed that the Twins are almost always written immaturely. Also a big surprise at the end the chapter. Now the plot really starts. *grins evilly* Oh and don't worry, I won't kill of any of the Elves, but I have no qualms about injuring them to near death. We also bring back that old man from chapter 2 and 3. **

**Also this may make references to _The Mellon Chronicles_ which I do not own.**

**I don't own anyone or thing other than the plot and some OC's. **

**Also this has been like a week or so since Legolas, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor left Canada to Australia, Savvy?**

**Ada – Father/Daddy**

**Ion-Nin – My Son**

**Hir-Nin – My Lord**

**Daro – Stop**

**Mellon-Nin – My Friend**

**Daeradar – Grandfather**

**Arda – Earth**

**Yrch – Orcs (Uruk-Hai)**

Chapter VII

"Well that wasn't too bad," Glorfindel commented once they got on the plane heading back to Canada. All he got were three glares pointed his way. "What? At least none of us died," Elrohir opened his mouth to point something out but Glorfindel stopped him, "yes, I know that both Liam and I have died once but that doesn't count."

_**Flashback to the escape through the secret passageway**_

_Unfortunately they didn't make it all the way out of the passage before the foul creatures caught up with them. Orcs came screaming and yelling with the Goblins all waving weapons – most likely poisoned – towards the Elves who got ready to fight back._

_Once the Orcs and Goblins got close enough it was a fight to the death._

_**End Flashback**_

And so they managed to make it out of there, thanks to the warrior skills of Glorfindel, Legolas and Elrohir (Erestor never did enjoy using a weapon).

Sitting back in a comfortable seat of the airplane, he opened his phone to find two voicemails. He listened to the most recant one.

"_Legolas, listen to me. I'm in the middle of nowhere being hunting by Orcs and all sorts of those creatures. No one other than you now knows where I am. I need you to do me a favor, okay? GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Okay? I think I'm somewhere in Washington. What's that place from the horrible book about Vampires and true love and that Mary-Sue, what's-her-name?* Oh ya, I think I'm somewhere in Forks** forest. Call me back as soon as you listen to this. Hopefully you have listened to my other voicemail and I got to go before the Orcs find my hiding spot." _

Legolas closed his eyes before listening to the first one.

"_I'm just calling you because A. Rogan won't answer the phone and B. I think I'm being followed. Call me back as soon as you get this." _

"Who called?" Elrohir asked.

"You're alternate personality," Legolas replied. Elrohir nodded. "Who is most likely captured or near dead by now," Elrohir nodded again, looking more worried. Legolas dialed Elladan's number.

"_Hello, you have reached the voice-mail of the__ most awesomest Daniel Phillips. Sorry I can't answer, but please leave a message at the beep – unless you are the cops – and or Liam Owens - and if you are the cops – and or Liam- I have one thing to say: 'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS/LIAM!' *Beep*_"

Legolas muttered something before closing his phone.

"'Dan not answering?" Elrohir asked. Legolas nodded. The younger Twin muttered quite a few swear words before turning to Legolas. "Shall I pray to the Valar that he still alive?"

"Knowing Daniel he's still alive," Legolas replied. "Wake me once this lands. I'll then pick up my car and get us back to the shop to report what we had found," he glanced at the two elder Elves sitting across from them. Glorfindel was trying to reload his guns without scaring too many people and Erestor was looking through the pile of scrolls and documents they had stolen.

Legolas pulled sunglasses over his eyes before drifting off to the lands of Elven-Sleep.

XXX

A few hours later the Elves – minus Elladan, who was still AWOL – were in the back room of the Jewelry store, ready to hear what had happened.

"Well first off –" Glorfindel started off but was interrupted by a loud crashing and swearing from a voice. A few people pulled out weapons – like guns and swords – and waited until the person had opened the door to shoot at them.

Opening the door, they saw a face that they were half-expecting to see. A tired, dirty, bloodstained, messy, and somewhat smelly Elladan holding a sword and looking ready to pass out.

"Am I late?" He asked, just before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to the floor unmoving. Everyone just stared at him before Elrohir moved to poke him with his sword. There was a twitch, proving that the elder twin was still alive and just unconscious.

XXX

"So I was on my way here like a week ago," Elladan said. He was sitting in a chair after being woken up a bucket of ice cold water being poured on him. The pourers had claimed it was because he smelt of a man. That meant he needed a bath, stat. "And I called Elrohir, who didn't answer and left a message at 'Las' phone. I was then attacked by some _Yrch _and knocked out. I escaped them somewhere across the border and called 'Las again, who again, did not answer," a glare to the innocent looking Wood-Elf, "and spent the last about 72 hours trying to get back here without getting myself killed. So how was your week?" He finished.

"Went to the Library of Gondor, found scrolls, attacked by Goblins and Orcs and creatures of the sorts, escaped and made it back here," Elrohir replied. "So in short, a great week."

"And I take nothing really happened here?" Legolas glanced at the three who had stayed in Vancouver.

"Well other performing a brain surgery, nothing really," Elrond replied.

"Well," Elladan began. "I'm hungry," he stood up. The twin had changed after waking up. "I'm going out to eat," with that he left rather dramatically with Elrohir and Legolas following him.

"How long do you think it'll take for them realize they forgot their money?" Glorfindel asked.

"Give it a minute, ten seconds," Erestor said, not looking up.

And just as the adviser had said, no less than a minute, ten seconds later, Elrohir came in grabbing their wallets before running out.

"How did you know that?" Glorfindel asked.

"I didn't, I guessed."

XXX

"So what restaurant to go to? So many choices," Elladan muttered. "Who's in for KFC?"

"McDonald's?"

"A&W?"

"Taco Bell?"

"Dairy Queen?"

"Burger King?"

"The Old Spaghetti Factory?"

"The Old Country Buffet?"

"Red Robin?"

"White Spot?"

As the threesome argued over which restaurant, they never noticed an old man following them a safe distance until Legolas glanced over his shoulder, his eyes catching the man's dark ones. A quick widening of the former's eyes he turned to the twins, who were standing on either side of him.

"What's the matter, Liam?" Elladan asked.

"You look like you have just seen a ghost," Elrohir said.

"Look behind us. An old man in white with a black walking staff with a blackish beard," Legolas muttered. The twins looked and then turned back to him.

"Name one person who looks somewhat like that," Legolas then said.

"Saruman," came the whispered answer. Legolas nodded.

"But I remember seeing him die," Legolas said. "Grima Wormtongue stabbed him who I then shot. Saruman was stabbed, fell a good couple hundred feet and then was impaled by a large spike. He's was dead."***

"So you're saying that dead people are walking about?" Elrohir asked. There was a nod.

"Weirder this have happened," Elladan mused.

"So what are our options?" the blond asked.

"We A. lose him, B. lose him or C. get rid of him," Elrohir said.

"Make a left," Legolas muttered. The Elves did to find a cop car.

"How did you know that this was there?" Elladan asked. Legolas grinned.

"Smith and Lackey always have lunch at this time at Denny's. Give me a minute," Legolas went into the restaurant and came out with a bag of food and some car keys.

"They gave you the keys?"

"It was easy. Though I owe them some coffee and donuts, but we can lost the Saruman-Look-A-Like in the cop car."

Ten minutes later, they were in front of the Jewelry store, completely happy with the fact that A. they had food and B. they had lost the guy.

"We brought food!" The Twins called. The elder Elves (meaning they were a good 3,000 to 6000 years older than the younger Elves) turned as Legolas dumped the food bags onto the table.

The young Elves then each took a scroll, sat down and started helping only because they had nothing better to do.

A few hours later, the lights went out for a few minutes. They then came back on.

"It wasn't raining when we were outside," Elrohir pointed out.

Up in a flash Legolas moved the door where the muffled cursing was from and slowly opened the pitch black room. Then stumbling out, knocking Legolas onto the floor and landing on top of him was a male with shoulder length dark brown hair.

He was dressed in browns and blacks and looked thoroughly confused. But not as much as Legolas or anyone else in the room. Grey eyes looked from person to person as he brushed himself off standing up.

"Legolas?" Came a disbelieving voice. Legolas then nodded at the man.

"Elrond? Elladan? Elrohir? King Thranduil? Lord Celeborn? Lord Glorfindel? Lord Erestor?" Said Elves nodded at their names.

"What in the world has happened?" Aragorn asked, looking around at everyone.

**TBC …**

***The Book is _Twilight _by Stephanie Meyer **

****Not making any fun of Twilight, but I don't think that Elladan would like the book**

*****Movieverse. Watch the ROTK to find out what happened.**

**Well I updated sooner than I thought. And I left it on a cliff hanger. Ah dear, dear Estel, how I missed you so. Now the big question is; how in the name of God did he come back to life? Well one, author magic and two, it's a secret that is actually not that hard to figure out in later chapters. **

**Really sorry for sucky escape scene, but I had really nothing to work on and I wanted this to be posted by today. So again SORRY!**

**Well my Aunt and Uncle are coming for Christmas in a few days, I have to clean my room and there's no more school, so happy day! **

**Well really got to go, so byez. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Well I'm back again. Yay! **

**I know it's been a long while since I last updated, but this chapter was surprisingly hard to write. That and I had the evil that is writers block. And I had to upload all my files from my old computer to my new laptop for this story. Also I do have a plan for this story and really most of my chapters will be me trying to get to a certain part of the story that has yet to come. **

**One thing I hate is semester changes. I'm only in my second week into semester 2 and it's no fun. High School isn't all fun and games people. It's hard work that can be somewhat painful. **

**I might be posting other stories sooner or later (I have an idea for a short one-shot that takes place when Elrond and Elros are with Maglor – me thinks that how you spell his name – and also an idea for a longer one with afore mentioned twins) but I have not forgotten this story incase anyone is wondering. My writing just takes a while to do at times. **

**Okay now that is over with I guess your wondering how in the world Aragorn (Estel, Strider, Thorongil, Longshanks, Elf-Friend, Elessar, Wingfoot and a hundred other names) came back to life. Well that's for me to know and for you to find out. **

**I own nothing and no one other than my OC's even if I wished that I did**

Chapter VIII

Aragorn must be dreaming. Or he was crazy. One minute he was in the Halls of Mandos with Arwen and Eldarion (his first born son and child) an the next he had been in a dark room, rammed into something hard and painful and was surrounded by people he had known since childhood (well not Celeborn and Thranduil) dressed weird.

So being the genius Aragorn was the second thing he said was; "What in the world has happened?"

"That is the million dollar question, Estel," Elladan said.

"Or are you really Estel?" Elrohir asked, as he and his twin looked over the human suspiciously. "For all we know you could be a spy," he added.

"But I am Estel!" Aragorn said. Legolas looked over the man.

"You look like Aragorn and sound like him, but are you really him? I suppose we have to question him," at that he pushed the mortal into a chair and started questioning him.

"What is your birthdate?"

"March 1st 2931 T.A."

"Who are your birth parents?"

"Arathorn II and Gilraen."

"Name one prank that the twins played on you."

"When I was seven they dyed everything in my room orange for a month."

"Name one prank I played on you."

"You dyed my hair pink. Numerous times."

"Tell us one thing that only you and I would know."

Aragorn grinned.

"The first time we both went into a human town, your hood fell off, was arrested and nearly burnt at stake, for being a witch-breed of human," Legolas groaned.

"It's Estel alright," the Elf then muttered something along the lines of, "damn mortal."

"What happened to everyone? What are you wearing? What happened to your hair? And what year is it?"

"It's been hundreds of thousands of years, this is what we wear now a day, we had to cut it to look more human, and it is 2011 A.D," Elladan and Elrohir said at the same time.

"What?" Aragorn was confused.

"You've been dead for thousands of hundreds of years. Now it seems, you have been brought back from the dead for some important purpose or you have cheated death."

"Please Legolas," Elladan said. "People can't cheat death."

"Hello?" Legolas waved. "You're talking to a Balrog Slayer who died killing said creature and came back to life and an Elf who was dead for all of ten minutes. People have cheated death."

"He's got a point, 'Dan," Elrohir added. Aragorn stared at them.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" He asked.

"Why are you on his side, 'Ro?" Elladan asked his twin.

"He does have a point," Elrohir defended. "People have cheated death. Harry Potter for example."

"He's a fictional character!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"You forgot Will Turner," Legolas added. "He died and came back."

"Thank you for that remark, Legolas," Elrohir nodded. "May they be fictional, we have two real life Elves who died and came back, and therefore people have cheated death."

Elladan glared at his twin who just gave him a grin. Legolas smirked as he cleaned his gun. Aragorn turned to Elrond.

"_Ada_?"

"Yes?" Elrond asked.

"What has happened?"

"This will take a lot of explaining," Elrond sighed, before sitting down.

XXX

After about an hour of explaining Aragorn finally understood what had happened since his death.

"Okay, I think I understand now," he said. "So Middle-Earth is no more, you live in a modern Earth, you all have new names, our life story is a book and something called a movie – which is moving pictures with sound that tells a story and there is a mortal who looks and sounds like Legolas who people mistake him as."

"That's it," Legolas sighed. "And you also have one. So does Elrond, and Celeborn. Elladan, Elrohir, _Ada_, Glorfindel and Erestor were lucky enough to escape that hell, but it seems _Ada_ is going to get his own look-a-like soon," he flashed a grin at Thranduil. "I've looked by Lee Pace on Wikipedia. Be prepared to be mistaken as him," Legolas said.

Aragorn still stared at them like they were crazy. The Elder Elves left the room for various reasons.

"Umm, so any reason why I'm here?" He asked.

"Got no idea," the younger Elves answered. Aragorn gave them a look.

"Well there is the fact that there are Orcs around here," Elladan said.

"And they seem pretty serious about attacking us," Elrohir said.

"And there is that man who was following us," Legolas mused.

"What exactly have you been getting up to while I was dead?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing more than the usual," Elladan said.

"Just trying not to be killed on a monthly base," Elrohir added.

"Orcs attacking you guys after you were sure that they were dead, the fact that they are attacking you, but not to kill – since Elladan's unfortunate trip with them proved that – and who is this man that is following you?" Aragorn finished his sentence in a question.

"Well first off, he was following Glory and 'Tor," Legolas said, "second he followed us and has an uncanny resemblance to the long dead Saruman and third he practically stalked us."

"He looks like Saruman?" The human in the room asked. The Elves nodded. Aragorn groaned.

"Does no one stay dead?" He asked.

"Well there's uncle Elros, Gil-Galad, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir, Faramir, Éomer, Éowyn, Legolas' _Naneth_ and about a thousand other people who are still dead but incase you forgot our earlier argument Legolas and Glorfindel have come back to life," The twins said at the same time. Legolas nodded pointedly.

"Well now that you are here you'll need a cover name and story," Legolas said. "Well let's start with his name."

"Something that starts with an 'A'," Elladan said.

"Andrew?" Elrohir put up the name. "We can call him Andy for short," he added getting nods.

"Okay, your name is Andrew Phillips and you are the adopted son of Edward Phillips and the adopted brother of Daniel and Rogan Phillips. You moved from Europe to be with your foster family. You are 25 years old. Got it?" Legolas asked. Aragorn nodded confused.

"I just got one question. What's a 'Europe'?"

**TBC ….**

**Okay not that long for a chapter but I'm working on it. **

**I've had this idea in my head. I might write a series of drabbles in this universe focusing on the Elves. I've already got a few ideas; teaching Aragorn paintball, the time Legolas and the twins went to jail overnight, showing Aragorn the 'horror' of Fanfiction *giggles madly at all the ideas for that one* and finally the time Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Thranduil, Celeborn, Glorfindel and Erestor went to Las Vegas – I personally love the last one the best (imagining Thranduil and Legolas in a casino) because of what I could write about it – so could you please tell me what you think about it.**

**Please, please, please, please review! Pretty please?**

**Click the purple-blue button. You know you want to. **


	10. Intermission 1

**I understand that this isn't a real chapter but since I'm stuck in writer's block I thought I would post this. It's a short little story that takes place in this universe. There will be several chapters like this every once in a while.**

**Summery for short chapter/story thingy: Legolas and the twins see _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. _Enough said.**

**Don't own anyone or thing in either of these two fandoms**

August 23rd 2003

"Are you two sure about this movie?" Legolas asked as they settled into their seats in the movie theater. Elladan and Elrohir had talked him into a seeing a new movie. A friend of Elladan's James who worked at a car shop had watched it and said it was an amazing movie. James commented on the great acting done by Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush and Orlando Bloom. The Twins then said that they would watch it and dragged the Wood-Elf along with them.

_Part of the reason I'm here is because of the actors in this, _Legolas Thought darkly. Elladan and Elrohir hadn't let go that Legolas in the _Lord of the Rings _Trilogy's first two movies was played by Orlando Bloom who looked, talked and acted just like said Wood-Elf. Also Elrohir had enjoyed Johnny Depp's acting in _A Nightmare on Elm Street _and in _Edward Scissorhands_. **(Yes I have turned Elrohir into a Johnny Depp fan) **

"I hate you two," Legolas muttered.

"Why so serious Liam?" Elladan asked. Legolas gave him a glare.

"I am being forced to watch a movie against my will that I do not want to see and you think I should be happy about it?" He growled, hand slowly moving towards his gun. Elrohir laughing nervously said movement towards the gun grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't worry Daniel," he said. "Besides Liam the movie is starting and if we do make fun of you for it you should at least know what we are insulting you about."

With a glare and a slight pout Legolas awaited his fate to be forced to watch _The Curse of the Black Pearl_.

At first it wasn't too bad. Until Will Turner showed up with the sword and threw it in the air catching it.

"Can you do that?" Elladan whispered to the blond who gave in the Thranduil Glare.

Elrohir enjoyed Johnny Depp's entrance as Jack Sparrow on the sinking ship immensely. He and his older twin also enjoyed the fight scene in the blacksmith shop while Legolas was silent until they commandeered the ship.

"I will admit that was well played tricking the navy to go onto another ship while you steal –commandeer, so sorry Rogan for that – the other ship," Legolas noted. "But I don't think the navy was that stupid."

They all laughed when the Commodore reluctantly admitted that Jack Sparrow was the best pirate the he ha ever seen. The laughing got glares from other people sitting around them. The glares stopped when the three glared back.

"Obviously the name Turner is of something important to them," Legolas mused as he watched Elizabeth and Barbossa sitting in the captain's cabin at a table.

They had to admit that the best lines in the entire movie were:

'"_But why is the rum gone?"_

"_One: Because it is a _vile _drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two: That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for me, do you think there is the slightest chance that they won't see it?"_

"_But why is the rum gone?"_'

Legolas of course still was not entirely too happy with the movie and being forced to watch it even if it amused him the slightest bit.

Elladan and Elrohir both enjoyed the rest of the movie immensely though the list of crimes that Jack Sparrow had committed did slightly surprise them. The rescue at the gallows and the fight also amused all three.

As soon as the movie ended and got the credits Legolas left the theater and waited for the twins to come out.

Five minutes later did Elladan and Elrohir come out of the theater muttering about a undead 'Jack' the monkey returning.

"So Liam what do you think of Elizabeth?"

"Yah, Lee. What do you think of her? Do want to kiss her?" That remark got Elrohir punched jaw.

Legolas silently swore at the twins the whole way back to the Jewelry store while the twins asked him questions. He knew going to the movie was a bad idea.

_Fin_

**Okay I know this isn't very long but I haven't seen the movie in a while and I was using the internet to help me with certain facts. Please if you could help me come up with some ideas for the next actual chapters of _Return of the Ring _(like the actual ring returning because I'm still trying to figure out how to introduce that) that would be helpful. Hopefully I'll have the next actual chapter up by mid-April. **

**Please review and help me with ideas. I'll give you a free cookie if you help me. **


End file.
